


Twink Tony, the Fuckening.

by athletiger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cockblocking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger
Summary: “You didn’t have to,” Tony replies. “You cockblocked your own damn self. I was ready to deflower this body since last year.”Steve growls. “And I bet that hole of yours is tight and ready and wanting.”





	Twink Tony, the Fuckening.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this drunk, so... This is for someone...I can't remember who because I've been drinking. Prompt is somewhere on Discord. Thanks to Serinah and Hazeldrops for beta-ing this fic!

There’s a boy in the communal kitchen, reaching for a pot of coffee. From behind, he has a build not unlike Tony’s, curly brown hair flopping haphazardly on his head, the same atrocious fashion sense when he’s on his workshop binge, grease streaked on his skin and shirt. But Steve’s known that omega’s body for years, and that boy right there isn’t his Tony. The man – if he can even call him that (God he looks so young) – is scar-free, no battle-worn lines visible from the multitude of fights the Avengers had over the years.

“Stop,” Steve commands. The boy ignores him and continues his trek to reach for his coffee with Tony’s mug and pouring himself a generous amount of black liquid into the cup.

Steve frowns at the blatant disrespect, but Tony’s done the “Coffee-first-Steve-after” motion for years, so really, he shouldn’t be surprised. But it isn’t Tony.

Well…once the boy turns around and lifts the coffee to his mouth, Steve sees that the boy is in fact Tony. One eyebrow is raised in question and in challenge.

Steve sighs. “Tony,” he says, relaxing a bit now that he’s identified the non-threat. “What did do you do?”

The omega sighs happily into his mug. “An experiment. As usual. What did you expect?”

“An experiment,” Steve repeats flatly. Before he could say anymore, Clint walks in.

“Mornin’ Cap,” Clint greets cheerfully, chipper as usual. He walks by Steve only to stop short when he sees Tony. “Woah, Tony!”

“Hey, Clint,” Tony replies absently, already in the middle of drinking his second cup of coffee. He sighs contentedly, almost on this side of lewd. Already Steve is reacting to his omega’s emotions, his cock thickening.

But Tony’s  _ absurdly _ young, and Steve’s going to hell if he were to give in to his impulses now.

Clint gapes. “You’re younger,” he stammers, pointing at Tony and circling his face with his digit.

Tony stares back, then takes a glance at Steve in confusion. “You’re kidding. Nothing happened. The experiment was a failure.”

“Sir, on the contrary, you have indeed de-aged yourself with your latest experiment,” JARVIS announces.

Tony stills. “Oh. Huh.” He looks down at himself, holds out his arms and looks at the unblemished skin he now has. “Cool,” he says brightly, “not what I was looking for when doing the experiment, but awesome!” He looks back up to stare at Steve. It’s a hungry look, one that promises dirty, dirty things.

“Hey, J,” Tony drawls, “record observations. Brucie-bear will wanna know about this development.”

Steve wants to ask what Tony and Bruce are working on, but before he could do so, the scent of Tony’s slick reaches his nose, and Steve inhales, cock hardening even more. Steve watches as Tony licks his lips absently, a peek of tongue darting in and out.

“Alpha,” Tony drawls, making sure to extend the second “a” until he runs out of breath. He looks at Steve with sultry, half-lidded eyes, tilting his head back to show the long expanse of his neck. It screams “please fuck me!”

And Steve is tempted,  _ so _ tempted. He takes a step forward, then another one, as the scent of Tony’s slick permeates the air.

“Fuck, I’m leaving,” Clint says hurriedly. He backs out of the kitchen, stumbling really, as the scent becomes so thick that it is almost tangible. His muffled voice says on the other side of the door, “Get a room guys! We  _ eat _ here!”

Suddenly, Steve shakes his head to throw off the headiness of Tony’s scent. “No, you need sleep, and you’re too young.”

“I still have all my memories,” Tony protests, stepping forward into Steve’s space. He headbutts Steve’s chest and rubs his face on Steve’s shirt. “Fuck, you smell so good, Alpha.”

Steve is too weak to push him away even asks aloud, “JARVIS, how old is Tony right now?”

“Based on current calculations and size difference, I anticipate Sir to be seventeen years old,” JARVIS replies.

Tony ignores JARVIS completely; he lets out more slick instead to make his scent even stronger.

“Alpha,” he says coyly, “fuck me.”

Steve takes a step back in horror. “I can’t.”

At once, Tony’s scent sours. “What do you mean you can’t? It’s still  _ me _ even though I’ve de-aged.”

“But you’re seventeen,” Steve stresses.

“Alpha,” Tony pouts. “You don’t need to protect my virtue. I’ve had sex since I was sixteen.”

“There’s a lot of problems with that statement Tony,” Steve says sternly, “and I won’t take advantage of this situation while you’re still young. What you’re going to do is head to bed, sleep, and when you’re awake again, we’re going to see Bruce to see if you guys can fix this.”

“But you don’t want me like this?” Tony’s face morphs into a pitiful, sad puppy look. God, he’s pulling out all the stops, and Steve wants to be selfish and indulge him. But the virtuous Captain America has already laid down the rules in his mind, and no amount of cajoling and whines of “please?” would deter him to take advantage of Tony’s youth. Instead, he takes the coffee from Tony’s fingers and dumps it in the sink while Tony mourns.

“Coffee,” Tony whines, hand outstretched pitifully as he watches the brown liquid go down the drain. His alpha sends him a stern look.

“No coffee,” Steve says, putting a guiding hand around Tony’s shoulder and guiding him towards his – their room. “Sleep. I bet if I asked JARVIS how long you’ve been awake while I was gone, he would say –“

“Fifty-six hours, Captain,” JARVIS replies.

“ – and that means you need sleep.”

Tony’s too tired to resist, and so he ambles along although he looks up at Steve wonderingly. “Does that mean sexy times?”

Steve shakes his head. “It’s sleep time.”

“You’re an utterly horrible Alpha, refusing what his omega wants,” Tony says, even as he obediently raises his hands above his head while Steve takes off his shirt and then lifts his legs so that Steve can take off his dirty pants too.

Steve can’t help himself but brush his nose against a now-naked Tony, giving him a feather-light peck on the lips. “No, because if I give you what you want, you’d still be down in the workshop. I know what you need, and I provide it to you.”

Tony tries running his hands down Steve’s chest, but Steve catches the wandering digits and kisses them before he gently pushes Tony backwards, forcing him to take steps back until he falls onto their mattress. Tony drags Steve on top of him.

“Steve.” Tony is sleep-addled and high, giggling as he looks at the other man with half-lidded eyes. “I want you, Alpha.”

Steve’s heart melts, and he can’t help himself but lean closer to taste those sinful, entirely too young, lips. Even at seventeen, Tony’s soft plump flesh are still the same as before, if a little more clumsy and sweet. Steve puts his entire love into it, just barely stopping himself from sticking out his tongue to taste even more of the sweet scent of his omega. After an insurmountable time, Steve reluctantly draws away, and a whine from Tony follows his path.

“Sleep,” Steve says, tucking Tony under the blankets. A single hand burrows out from under the cover, reaching blindly. Steve catches it and folds his fingers between the gaps, squeezing once in comfort.

He can’t help himself but watch as Tony burrows his hand back under the comforter and nearly hides himself entirely as he falls into slumber.

Oh, how Steve  _ wants _ his omega, but it’s more important for him to protect Tony’s virtue. The scent of his omega is heady and thick, still delicious but tastes a lot more innocent. Thus, he backs out of their room, only to head to the gym to release the sexual tension.

“JARVIS, what are Tony and Bruce working on?” Steve asks once his arms are tired and his legs are pleasantly sore.

“Sir and Doctor Banner are working on a interdimensional time portal device.”

“Huh,” Steve comments, wiping sweat out of his eyes. “Okay. I hope Bruce can fix this.”

Or else it would be a very long year for the both of them, Steve doesn’t say.

Fuck.

-

“Fascinating,” Bruce says, looking at the charts. Tony is sitting on the lab table, shirtless, kicking his legs like a child and grumbling half-heartedly as he resignes himself to being poked and prodded. “It seems that everything has reversed the aging process so that you’re seventeen again.”

“But I remember everything,” Tony repeats.

“It’s not time-dimensional travel or the super soldier serum,” Bruce says, swiping through the charts. “It’s like everything except your memories have de-aged.”

“Perhaps you found the key to immortality,” Steve jokes.

But Bruce gave it serious thought. “Perhaps,” Bruce agrees solemnly, “It’ll need more tests.”

“Is this change reversible?” Steve wanted to know.

“Unlikely, it looks as if it’ll be a permanent change,” Bruce replies, not seeing the dismayed look on the Alpha’s face. “Tony, we have work to do, see what went wrong.”

Tony hops down, already ignoring his Alpha and mentally zoned into the serum’s properties. Steve sighs, walking out of Bruce’s lab and flexing his hand.

Definitely going to a long year of sexual frustration.

-

Tony’s locked in the bedroom, crying plaintively for his Alpha as he goes through his first heat alone as a seventeen-year-old. Steve imagines that he can smell him, even though the rational part of his brain knows that the door is Stark-made and sealed tightly so that no scent leaks out. JARVIS has also locked the door – only omega Clint can enter in and out to check on Tony.

Steve is on Bucky’s floor, and he feels the desperate pull of Tony’s need. Every time Steve takes a step towards the elevator or stairs, JARVIS has always prevented him from leaving the floor.

“Omega,” Steve growls, clawing at the door. “Let me go!”

Bucky drags him away from the shut elevator door. “You’re cockblocking yourself. Very commendable, if not annoying.”

“He’s seventeen,” Steve spits out. “I can’t fuck him like this.”

“As I said, so Captain America,” Bucky replies, unfazed. He laughs and ducks when Steve takes a jab his way, countering it with his own punch. Steve, still out of his right mind, staggers back when the blow hits. He shakes his head, before he charges at Bucky.

The resulting fight does take out some of the frustration that Steve has been carrying with him. They lay on the floor, ignoring the broken pieces of furniture digging into their backs.

“JARVIS,” Steve says tiredly, looking at the camera. He knows that Tony is watching him, and gives it a smile and mouths ‘I love you,’ “How many more months does Tony have before he’s legal?”

Steve knows the answer even before JARVIS says, “Ten months, Captain Rogers,” and he thunks his head onto the floor.

“This is hell,” Steve moans.

Bucky laughs, and Steve tosses broken furniture pieces at him. He laughs harder.

-

“Tony’s aging process has significantly slowed,” Bruce reports, pulling up a graph. Steve may not understand all of what Bruce and Tony’s say, but he could clearly see the slow rise of the line. “Body decay has slowed by nearly half from the age of seventeen, which means that he’s going to live longer than an average human.”

Bruce looks at Steve. “Plus he gets the extra years between age he turned and now.”

“What’s he’s saying,” Tony says loudly, bouncing energetically as he move towards Steve and leans up for a kiss.  _ Two more months, two more months _ , Steve chants to himself, even as he allows himself to linger on the brush of lips and the electric touch of Tony’s hands when he reaches up to hug his neck. “I’m going to live for a long time. You can’t get rid of me now, Alpha.”

Despite the wired sexual frustration Steve’s going through almost constantly now ( _ two more months _ ), his heart warms and expands. Steve grins. “I’m glad,” he says. “I don’t want to get rid of you. Ever.”

Steve kisses Tony again, drawn by the excitement Tony leaks out. “Still means that I have two more months.”

Tony groans even as he lets out the scent of a happy omega. “You’re such a cockblocker, Steve.”

“Can’t be helped,” Steve returns. “You’re the one who decided to become seventeen again.”

“I hate you.” Tony nuzzles Steve even as he says that, and Steve laughs, holding his omega tightly to his body.

“No you don’t.”

“You’re right. I hate your morals, Captain Goody-pants.”

Steve lets himself kiss Tony one last time before he swats Tony on the ass. He wears a shit-eating grin when Tony yelps and jumps high in the air, sending him a pout of injured ego. “Go do Tony-things.”

“You know you want this ass!” Tony snarks back.

Steve laughs again, filling the room with his warmth and happiness. “Always.”

“Come and get it –” chases after him as he leaves. Steve rolls his eyes; he’s held off so far, he can do this for two more months.

He agrees with Tony: he hates his morals sometimes.

-

On the eve of Tony’s eighteenth birthday, because that’s how life works now – Steve gathers all of Tony’s favorite snacks and water, piles them on top of several blankets, and he stills for a moment, looking at the last item sitting innocently beside the blankets. He inhales deeply. The fresh scent of slick permeates the air. Steve turns around, and there Tony is, freshly back from a Stark Industries board meeting. He leaned against the wall of the hallway and watched Steve with unashamedly hungry eyes. Steve is sure that Tony was looking at his ass before he turned around.

“There’s another thing I should tell you,  _ Alpha _ ,” Tony says evenly, heat haven’t hit fully yet. “When Bruce meant everything has been repaired, it means _ everything _ .”

Steve looks at him with widened eyes. “So that means…”

“I can get pregnant,” Tony says happily, coming over to hug Steve from behind. Steve can feel the imprints of Tony’s face upon his back. Into his shirt, Tony’s voice is muffled as he says, “I want to get pregnant.”

Warmth bubbles deep within his chest, and he turns around. “Tony,” he says softly, leaning down slightly so he could press his forehead against Tony’s.

In a moment, Tony becomes painfully shy, eyes looking vulnerable and unsure. “That is, if you want me to,” Tony whispers.

“I’d love to have kids with you,” Steve replies strongly. “Do  _ you _ want kids?”

“Steve, I’ve always wanted to give you kids, but my body was never able to provide them. Arc reactor, being too old, trauma.” Tony’s voice is carefully dismissive, but Steve knows that Tony is a lot more vulnerable than he lets on because he looks down at his feet.

Steve puts down the items he held in his hand, and tilts Tony’s head so that he could look into his omega’s eyes – his bright, beautiful no matter what age, cocky, generous omega – and tries to put all his love into his look. “Look, I love you for who you were and who you are. I want  _ you _ , no matter what age. Did you do this – “ here, Steve gestures to Tony’s de-aged body “ – for me? Because you didn’t have to.”

Tony’s eyes softens. He buries his face into Steve’s neck, and Steve holds him tightly. “I love you, omega. I’m happy that you gave me a better opportunity to show you, because I’m going to show you for the rest of our lives how much I love you. But you didn’t need to do this for me.”

“I wanted to,” Tony says into his skin. “I love you too.”

Steve peppers kisses at the top of Tony’s head, and the scent of heat surrounds him more heavily now. Steve groans happily. “Thank God you’re finally of age. It was torture not to keep my hands off of you.”

“You didn’t have to,” Tony replies. “You cockblocked your own damn self. I was ready to deflower this body since last year.”

Steve growls. “And I bet that hole of yours is tight and ready and wanting.”

Even though there are still four hours left before the clock strikes midnight, Steve can’t help himself but slides his hands down Tony’s clothed back. They breach the gap between shirt and pants, and Steve palms the warm cheeks, re-familiarizing himself to his omega’s body.

“Mine,” Steve groans possessively, squeezing the plump ass before he breaches the hole with a finger. Tony whines and arches his spine, accepting the finger into his body deeper; Steve bends down to swallow the noise as he thrusts a finger in and out. Tony’s already slick, but when Steve begins to play with the puckered hole, more slick leaks out, coating his finger and staining Tony’s underwear.

“ _ Steve _ ,” Tony moans lewdly, thrusting into Steve. Steve’s cock is rock-hard. “Fuck me hard,  _ Alpha _ .”

“Fuck,” Steve repeats, panting and kissing Tony hard. “That sounds like a plan. Get your hole open and messy, full of my come.”

“ _ Show me _ ,” the omega demands as he continues to thrust against Steve’s clothed cock.

God, they are fucking like teenagers, Steve thought dazedly, as he matches Tony pace for pace, two fingers entering Tony’s hole. “You smell so good,” Steve says, nosing at Tony’s temple. He breathes in the heady scent of omega,  _ his _ omega.

It seems like forever when Tony cries out, and his hold squeezes tight around Steve’s two fingers as he comes into his trousers. Steve thrusts once, twice, and he too goes over the edge, making a mess in his pants.

“It’s been too long,” Tony says as he thrusts back onto Steve’s fingers. “This feels so  _ good _ .”

“This Alpha is ready to take you seven ways to Heaven,” Steve growls. He takes Tony’s lips hard, and they battle for dominance. Finally Steve bites at his omega’s bottom lip, and Tony gasps, letting Steve lick his way into Tony’s mouth, tasting Tony completely for the first time in a year. Tony tangles their tongues together, panting as Steve breaches his ass with a third finger. “Only seven ways?” Tony asks coyly between breaths.

“As many ways as you can possibly take, sweetheart,” Steve replies.

“I look forward to it.”

Steve reluctantly pulls his fingers away from the tantalizing heat of Tony’s hole, and Tony whines, arching his back in an attempt to chase the feeling again. Steve licks his fingers, groaning at the taste. “Bedroom, omega. I’ll be following you.”

Tony sighs dramatically even as he hastens to obey Steve’s command. Steve’s sure that Tony’s putting on a show, sashaying his hips as he leaves. “Hurry  _ up, _ Alpha!” Tony calls out, still not looking back.

Steve huffs, but gathers the items again and follows Tony’s path at a more sedated pace.

He walks through the doorway and stops.

Tony’s laying on his back, watching Steve with half-lidded eyes. Already the expanse of naked skin is covered in sweat, and heat scent has filled the air until it’s almost tangible. Tony has three fingers in him, thrusting in and out of his hole.

“You’re too slow,” Tony says brokenly, moaning as his fingers continue to stretch the rim. “I started the party without you.”

“I can see that,” Steve managed to say, although it sounds more like a strangled cat. Steve clears his throat.

“Get in here or I’ll go use my dildos instead,” Tony demands. “They’re bigger than your cock.”

That threat shook Steve into action, and he places the snacks and the water on the bedside table, leaves the blankets on the chair. “And miss out on this Alpha’s cock?” Steve questions.

Tony groans. “I miss it, but not that much.”

Steve laughs, but he still strips with military efficiency and climbs onto the bed between Tony’s open legs. “Liar. You miss it more than you admit it.”

“Fuck you.” It’s a weak comeback.

It also gives Steve the opportunity to say, “I plan to,” and he thrusts a finger beside Tony’s fingers. Tony groans, thrusts up, seeking more of the pleasure.

“Cock, in me, now,” Tony demands. “I’ve been waiting for a year, and I can’t wait anymore. I’m eighteen now. Happy?”

Steve can’t help but oblige him. “Ecstatic,” Steve replies. Tony’s wet enough now that Steve need not slick up with lube, so gently guides Tony’s hand away from his hole. Tony whines when his hole flutters with nothing to plug him up, and Steve shushes him, kisses him.

In a moment, Steve finds himself flat on his back and Tony a familiar and unfamiliar weight on him. It is familiar in the way that it’s still decidedly Tony, but unfamiliar in the fact that Tony is much lighter now, and still innocent. Tony looks at Steve with half-lidded and heated eyes.

“Alpha,” Tony says reverently, lining himself up. Steve holds his omega’s waist, letting Tony adjust so that his cock is barely touching Tony’s rim. And in one moment, Tony sinks down as Steve thrusts up, meeting each other halfway.

Steve groans appreciatively, savoring the warm heat surrounding his cock. He missed this: the familiar heat-scent and weight of his omega on his body. Tony yowls in answer, leaning over with eyes closed, hands braced on top of Steve’s chest. Tony pants, “I missed this.”

Steve leans up to capture Tony’s mouth, and they kiss as Tony began to move, lifting himself off of Steve’s cock until the tip is barely touching his rim and sinking down again. Steve runs his hands all over Tony’s body, re-familiarizing himself with it. He tweaks Tony’s nipples. Tony arches his chest into Steve’s hand.

“Sensitive,” Steve remarks, pinching them again for good measure to hear Tony’s lewd moans and cries.

Tony brings one hand to his cock, but Steve stops him. “No. You come on only my cock Tony.”

“Asshole,” Tony pants back, but he replaces his hand onto Steve’s chest again, brushing his fingers against the flat washboard of his abs, his nipples.

Sounds of Tony’s pleasure is mixed with the squelching of slick and the slapping of skin. Steve groans. “Come on, omega, take what you need. Open your eyes.”

Tony looks at Steve and Steve moans at the utter vulnerability in Tony’s eyes. “Knot me, Alpha,” he says brokenly. It’s a beautiful look on him, a feeling that is sent straight to Steve’s cock. In one move, Steve flips their positions until Tony is flat on his back and Steve thrusts in once, twice, thrice, before he comes into Tony. The base of his cock swells, and he continues to thrust in and out, his knot catching on Tony’s rim. Tony’s hands weaves around Steve’s neck, holding on. Steve brushes his nose against Tony, licks the sweat off his skin. He kisses Tony harshly as Steve thrusts a final time, locking them together.

“Come,  _ now _ ,” Steve commands with his Alpha voice, and Tony’s eyes widen, then roll back to his head as he obeys his Alpha’s instructions. Come streaks across the omega’s chest, and Steve can’t help himself but slides fingers through the mess. He sucks on his finger, the saltiness of come mixed with the sweetness of Tony’s scent.

“Good omega,” Steve praises around his fingers, and Tony preens. Steve holds Tony as he shakes through his orgasm, kissing him and whispering sweet nonsense into his mouth. He pets Tony’s side, rearranging them until Tony’s laid above him, a comforting weight that will be more familiar as time passes. Steve holds his omega and sighs happily.

Children, he thinks. Children will be a nice addition to their family. But in the meantime, he will hold Tony and fuck his beautiful omega seven ways to Heaven to show him his utter devotion and love.


End file.
